It is known to provide a gaming system which includes a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device.
It is also known to provide a networked gaming arrangement wherein players of different networked electronic gaming machines are linked together such that the players compete against each other for example for game prizes or bonus prizes.
However, while such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.